<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Fantasy by samsg1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877640">Dirty Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsg1/pseuds/samsg1'>samsg1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Trapped In Elevator, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsg1/pseuds/samsg1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack become trapped in an elevator. Set between season 1 and 3. Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts">tinknevertalks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever drabble! Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Combats soaked, mud-caked nether-regions. </p><p>Noses turn as the members of SG-1 trudge towards the elevator.</p><p>“Dibs on showers!” shouts Jack, running ahead, pounding the button.</p><p>Sam joins, leaving behind a dismayed Daniel and Teal’c.</p><p>
  <b><i>Trundling, shaking, darkness.</i></b>
</p><p>The enclosed air becoming fouler as the minutes tick on. 

</p><p>Oh, the irony of his <i>dirty</i> trapped in an elevator with a beautiful woman fantasy.</p><p>
  <b><i>Lights on. Doors open.</i></b>
</p><p>The pair wrestling to squeeze out first.</p><p>Teal’c and Daniel both waiting outside wearing smug, <i>clean</i> smiles. </p><p>“You guys stink to high hell.”</p><p>“Shut up, Daniel,” Jack thunders, purposefully slathering him with planet juice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>